The present invention relates to a stop unit (which can also be installed later) of an overhead conveyor which transports a clip driver downstream in a slot of a supporting rail, on which supporting rail hangers are slidingly transported by means of the clip drivers, the slot being open at least at one side and the conveying direction being orientated in parallel relative a longitudinal direction of the supporting rail. The invention further relates to a corresponding overhead conveyor including the stop unit.